Shadow of a doubt
by torinotoni
Summary: Set after the defeat of Mehrunes Dagon our hero find herself almost obsolete as she searches for a reason to exist, but she finds her reason in the most unlikely place of all. HeroxOC Rating for: Violence and Romance in later chapters
1. Emptiness

I just beat Oblivion after a week of gaming, oh dear I have no life. Anyways, here's a little story I cooked up after I beat the game and everyone is gone/dead. So sad, yet slightly romance-y b anyways enjoy.

* * *

A dunmer sat silently upon a boulder over looking the Imperial city. Her red eyes focused on a tall statue that you could barely make out over the walls. Her silver hair following the current of the wind as she looked forwards, a melancholy look inhabited her face as she felt a small sense of dread well up with in her.

The battle was over, after long last the battle was over, but it still ached inside as she looked forwards. After the battle everyone was calling her a hero, but she didn't feel like a hero. She felt terrible; everyone had sacrificed their lives and left her behind lonely empty with out a deed to perform. She wasn't a hero of any land all she had done was gotten lucky time through time.

Now, her luck has made her feel like craving out her insides with out anyone there to talk to anyone to celebrate with. The blades were still there sure, but they felt as bad as her with no emperor to protect they had no purpose.

The dark elf closed her eyes as she began to speak to the sky hoping that her words some how snaked their way up to her friend Martin.

"Hey Martin, it's me. I know it has been awhile since we could really speak," the woman began as she let herself fall backwards so she could stare at the morning sky.

"But, I just wanted to tell you how everything is going down here."

"Everyone is happy that Dagon was thrown back in Oblivion, but everyone misses you, but don't worry I'll take care of everyone. I was wondering if the old guy is bothering you up there. Be sure to tell Barus to have fun up there to. But, I don't want you to worry about me I'll be fine and I'll protect everyone for you. After all wasn't that the job you left me with? I'll be sure to do all of those good things that you need me to do so don't worry about anyone they'll be fine," the assassin said as she stood up looking at the sky and smiling as the dark clouds rolled in and the heaven's began to cry mixing with her own tears.

She was lying to everyone.

The hero, whom everyone fancied her as, was miserable. She wanted someone to talk to and hold onto to. Someone to prove she was there, but they had all gone away and hid in the heavens like the sun was doing now. The dark elf stood up as she jumped off the boulder. She had tried to drown her misery in the arena, but no one proved to be a challenge for her. The Fighter's guild gave her no challenge and the mage's guild was giving her tedious tasks. As a knight everyone looked up to her, but rarely she would interact with anyone except for her friend Mozoga whom had joined with her.

The woman began walking down the hill ignoring the sound of wolves in the distance she was in no mood to go hunting for them. The blade walked forwards until she found herself tripping over something and falling to her knees. The woman glanced over her shoulder and her crimson eyes falling upon a terrifying sight.

"Blood," she whispered hoarsely, of course she was used to the blood from her travels and corpses from the Oblivion realm, but for a body to be mangled in such a way was horrifying to her.

She felt cold metal against her throat before she could reach for her katana. Kire froze looking straight ahead not being able to move as her mind switched into fighter mode.

"Who are you," she asked her voice cold as she tried to figure out who it was.

"No one that you would know dear hero," the man spoke his weapon sturdy against her darkened neck.

"You're avoiding the question," she retorted as her hand slowly trailed towards her boot containing a silver dagger.

"I suppose I am," the man answered as his blade slowly slid across her neck leaving a small mark of blood trickling down her neck, the dumner reacted quickly pulling the dagger out and slashing at the man's arm landing a shallow gash on his left forearm. She crawled forwards trying to gain distance between herself and the strange imperial. She stood up as adrenaline started to pour into her blood stream. Her hands reached for her katana as she held it in front of herself.

The man gave her a smirk running forwards with his broad blade swinging towards the woman's stomach. She blocked it finding herself being pushed towards the side as she did. She looked over towards the man whose eyes seemed to dig right into her. Kire felt something with in her panic as fatigue started to grip on her body. She frowned breaking the grid lock and swiping forwards just managing to cut the man's chest slightly as her blade came down. She looked upwards towards the man who kicked her in the shoulder making her sprawl backwards on the ground. The woman looked up daze trying to figure out what had just happened she noticed slight pressure on her hand. She looked at the imperial standing above her. The woman let go of her blade kicking towards the man while stumbling away.

She quickly pulled out her bow and notched an arrow looking towards the man. Her eyes going blurry as she felt her limbs getting heavy, the dark elf found herself lowering her bow as she fell towards the ground, heat slowly flushing through her entire body. The elf felt as if her throat was closing up as her eyes began to close. Her body begged for sleep so she could forget about the aching pain spreading through out her entire body. She could only think of one thing before the darkness took her.

"Martin," she whispered before the end.

* * *

Yosh, first chapter is done, but don't worry my friends questions will be answered in the second chapter. Anyways I plan for this story to go up to five to seven chapters depending on my attention span/ Kire's and mysterious man's moods.


	2. Half Truths

Yosh, on to chapter two for all of you, I do hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter I know it's kind of cheapy, but don't worry the second chapter does a lot of explaing and lot less emo-ness.

Anyways Enjoy

Through many days Kire tottered on the line of consciousness and dreams. Yet, today her eyes were to open and first sample the new surrounding which she found herself. She looked above at a cave wall only touched by a soft blue light which lay to her side. The dark elf did her best to sit up, but found it nearly impossible due to the effort needed. She frowned not liking her situation. She could hear water drops in the distance and she could make out a crate towards the cave wall.

"Good to see you're up hero." Came an all too familiar voice. The woman looked towards the direction of the noise only to find shadows.

"It's you," she answered hoping to find weapons somewhere in arm's reach, but she found nothing.

'Crap' she thought sourly as she looked up to only find herself staring face to face with her captor. The elf blinked finding her eyes locked with his once again.

"Hmm, I thought you would have been more of a fight." The man said standing up looking down towards the immobile blade.

"What you mean," she asked her eyes narrowing as she looked up towards the man.

"I thought you were supposed to be immortal and all, but you were knocked out with just a little bit of poison. How disappointing," he muttered looking towards the woman.

"Wait, you poisoned me," the woman said in surprise as she felt anger seeping into her veins. She once again tried to force herself to stand up, but she couldn't quite get herself up yet. She sent a cold glare towards the man.

"Stay here, I'm going out," the man said as he turned vanishing into the darkness. The woman watched as he did her body still limp. She sighed staring up at the ceiling and watching it for awhile before sleep took her.

"_Martin, it seems like I have gotten myself into something deep again. Who would have known that I was this cursed, I'm joking of course, but I feel like something is going to happen just like when I met your father for the first time. I'm kind of afraid for what lays ahead of me, but I'm sort of excited at the same time. Don't worry thought, I'm going to keep my promise to you and make sure everyone is safe so you can sleep peacefully."_

Kire's eyes shot open as she saw her captor again standing just with in eye sight most of his face covered in shadows.

"What," she asked groggy the dark elf finding herself sit up for the first time she had come here. She blinked and silently cheered looking up towards her captor.

"We must get out of here now," he said holding out his hand.

"Get up," he ordered practically dragging her to a standing position. The dark elf found her self wobbling as her legs tried to gain control of them. She looked at the man her eyes filling with confusion.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"No time to explain," he answered grabbing onto her arm roughly dragging her along.

The dark elf just complied, whatever he was afraid of she was pretty sure that whoever it was wasn't going to be friendly to her. She turned her head as she heard voiced from deeper in the tunnel.

"The vampire must be this way hurry." Someone shouted the elf's eyes widened as she looked towards the man.

"You-" she began to say before she felt his hand cover her mouth as he dragged her into the shadows of a side door.

"Yes, I'm a vampire now quiet down or I'll leave you behind," he hissed into her ear. The woman frowned wishing that she had her dagger with her. She heard the sounds of boots and she saw light coming their way. She felt the man back up more into the corner and she could sense the tension in his body. The men passed them and she felt the man loosen up slightly.

"He must have escaped last night," the men said as their voices faded into the emptiness of the cave. Kire pushed away from the vampire her legs shaking as she turned around to face him.

"Okay, time to start answer questions. First, where am I, second, why am I here, third, what's going on," the woman asked in her fit of anger. She looked at the man as he stood up fully and started walking towards her.

"You're in the dark caves," he told her, "and why I brought you here is my business which I'll tell you later," he said standing right in front of the dark elf.

"And lastly, I'm being hunted down if it wasn't that obvious Kire," the man said as Kire felt her legs give way. The man caught her holding her up by her armor.

"Now if that's all Dumner, may I ask what you were doing outside of town talking to your self," the man asked looking at her his eyes burning a hole into her.

"Nothing," she answered coldly feeling like an idiot.

"I see," the man said his smirk returning.

"How do you know my name, and on that matter, what's your name unless you want me calling you bat boy for the rest of my remainder here," the woman said coolly looking towards him.

"Everyone knows the hero's name, and you may call me Matthew hero," the man said her voice cool. Kire frowned as she found the teasing her with his eyes.

"You never answered why you kept me alive," she said looking at him.

"You rather be dead," the man asked mockingly as he hoisted the elf over his shoulder.

"Let's go," the vampire said as he began to drag Kire back towards their make-shift camp site. The woman found herself somewhat angry at the man for keeping her in the dark, but for know she would have to agree with him, because after all he had all of her weapons.


	3. Vanishing act

Alas dear readers here comes the third chapter of this already dying creative river. XD anyways we have at last a first makings of a plot in this chapter. So please hold on tight and so forth.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion, I don't own Martin, and Kire is partially my creation. I do own Mathew and this story line.

* * *

Two rushed figures ran across the darkly lit landscape silently making their way towards an unknown destination. The taller one leading the shorter one by the hand as they made their way towards a sleeping town which lay in the valley below, there was the faint sound of breathing coming from the two as the howling of wolves filled their ears.

"Hurry," ordered a strong voice in the darkness as they began their decent towards the village to only stop in front of a small tavern.

"Ladies first," the man said his eyes looking down at the hero who just scoffed and walked inside. The hero looked over towards the half awake Orc who glanced over towards the two.

"How can I help you," she inquired looking towards the dark elf and eyeing the Imperial suspiciously.

"We need two rooms," Kire said, looking towards the woman with a smile. The Orc smiled naturally as the dark elf surrendered her septims to her and received the keys.

The two walked wearily up the stairs Kire forking a key over towards the man before she turned in for the night. As the Dunmer walked into the room she found herself falling onto the mattress sleeping taking her quickly as she did so, she fell into a dreamless blackness awaiting the night to continue traveling.

'Bang'

'Bang'

The elf opened her crimson eyes looking towards the door as another bang broke into her hearing she stood up walking towards the door.

"One second," she muttered reaching for the door before it burst open sending a shock of surprise though the Dunmer's body.

"Sorry miss, we're looking for a vampire fugitive. Have you seen this man," a guard asked holding up a picture for the elf to see. The woman reached forwards taking clasp of the sketch as she looked at it her eyes half closed as she did so. She froze slightly as she recognized the man whom she had been kidnapped by.

"No," the woman responded lying naturally to the guard she smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry I'm rather tired, could you let me sleep," the woman asked as she watched the men leave. She walked towards the door closing it before she heard Mathew's voice.

"So you saved me. What a kind soul."

"You rather I go get them now," Kire inquired as she heard him stepping closer. She found herself stiffening up as he did so.

"I don't know, I might just have to react now wouldn't I," the man said his breath brushing against her ear.  
"After all, killers hate being caught and all. It's so boring," he whispered as his left arm wrapped around the woman's neck his right arm restraining her arms. Kire looked straight ahead her body trembling slightly in the man's grip.

"Murder," she asked keeping the fear from her voice.

"Don't worry, I only kill those that have no use for me," the man whispered in her ear.

"But, you have awhile before that happens now don't you hero," he said releasing the woman and turning around laying down in her bed. Kire took a moment to compose herself staring at the door before she turned to see Mathew laying there.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing," she inquired as she glared at him. "You have your own room you know," she added pouting slightly.

"They're after me, and anyways I have to make sure you don't go running," the man mumbled already half asleep.

'Damn him…'

Kire sighed and frowned trying to find the furthest part of the bed from the vampire before she curled up and tried to fall asleep.

Matthew cracked open one eye looking at the slumbering warrior, he sighed grabbing onto the blanket and placing it down on her body. He glanced towards the door and smiled to himself. He was going to be able to keep his promise. A small smile snuck its' way onto his lips before he fell into a dreamless slumber.

Kire opened her eyes to see the vampire getting ready.

"Hurry up," he said blatantly looking over towards the assassin.

"Alright," she responded almost as if she was still asleep. She stood up stretching her arms above her head looking at the blanket which she had slept under.

'I don't remember that…'

The elf shook it off as she followed Matthew out.

"Where are we going now," she inquired looking towards the man who didn't even turn.

'How sociable…' she thought sourly as she pouted as they left the inn and started walking once again, from Matthew's pace it seemed like they weren't going to be in any rush tonight. Kire froze as she heard the sound of metal against cobblestone behind her. She felt Matthew grip onto her forearm as he began to drag her along.

"Hold on," he whispered as their pace began to quicken. The guard's pace increased as well until the two were running with the silver clothed figures after them. Kire reached for something on her belt pressing herself closer to Matthew.

"Hang on," she whispered as she opened a scroll and began to chant.

There was a flash of light as the two vanished into the night leaving behind only a torn scrap of white clothing behind.

* * *

More to be added in the next chapter, geez, it seems like this is going to be much longer than I originally planned. b sorry folks. 


	4. Hitting Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion

Note: Hey guys, well now this is the part where we get the plot. Now that Kire and Matthew are done just lazing about.

Kire: Hey, I saved the virtual world I can be as lazy as I want.

Matthew: …I'm a sexy vampire?

TNT: sigh Actors…

Kire stood gripping onto Matthew's hand her eyes shut tightly after the bright flash. She heard children laughing faintly in the background. She cracked open an eye only to be faced with an old house nestled comfortably in a serene countryside setting.

"Matty," came a chorus of children's voiced. Kire looked around to find a number of small children emerging from what seemed like nowhere and surrounding Matthew. She let go of his hand quickly and stepped away from them.

"Matt, where did you go this time, was it exciting; you get us something, who is that, is she your girlfriend?" Asked numerous voices from the crowd, Matthew let out a chuckle before he addressed all of the questions.

"Ah I went to the fabled white castle to meet with king and queen," Matthew began as he looked at all of the children who were hanging on his every word.

"They had me fight against their strongest warrior before I could get this," Matthew said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out an amulet with a deep green jewel as its' centerpiece.

"As for this beautiful maiden," Mathew continued reaching over and wrapped his arm around Kire's waist.

"I saved her from some evil Orcs, but ever since then she just won't leave me alone," Matthew said as he leaned in close as if he were going to kiss the assassin. Kire blinked as she began to blush and the children chanting 'ewed' as they scurried away.

"Oh Matthew it's good to see that you have returned." Stated an old kind voice from behind the two, Matthew let his grip on Kire slip who balanced herself quickly as she looked back at a Kijiait with silver hair.

"Hero, I want you to meet my mother Cree," Mathew said as he introduced the Kijiait who smiled kindly and curtsied the dark elf.

"Oh hello Mrs. Cree," the assassin said quickly as she bowed some what flustered by the fast paced of meeting this group.

"No need for that dear child," the woman pointed out as she turned to look towards Matthew.

"Matthew, I see that you have finally found a companion," the woman said as she gave off a slight giggle. Kire stiffed up quickly waving her hands.

"No, it's not like that. You see Matthew kind of ran into me by accident and I've decided to help him out that's all," the woman said quickly looking over towards Matthew who was smirking at her.

"Oh is that it," the elderly kijiait mused looking towards the two once again.

"I see, well we better get you two inside. After all it's almost time for dinner and the young ones are hungry," the woman said as she started making her way towards the house. The two followed behind her the woman. Kire looked at the house they were walking towards. It reminded her of the twin's home. Which made her smile she should go visit them sooner or later to check up on their progress and such things, they neared the house and the woman opened the door letting the two inside before she made her way towards the chattering room to find the children lined up around the table their hungry eyes focused towards the bowls in front of them filled with an all to familiar red liquid to the hero. She stopped slightly backing up slightly only to find herself in Matthew's strong grip.

"Let go," she said looking towards him trying to hide the feeling of dread the welled in her stomach. The man looked at her for only a moment before he let go letting the woman retreat from the dining hall and out of his view.

Kire walked quickly out of the reach of slurps and happy chattering amongst the orphans, she should have seen this coming sooner. After all Matthew was an orphan and what children would be up so late and so awake? They were all vampires and she hadn't realized it until feeding time. It made her feel queasy, after all vampires were evil pitiful creatures, but all of these children they lived so happily. She stopped leaning against a wall her knees giving out and her body sliding down to the floor. She closed her eyes trying to breath and sort this out in her mind.

'Martin, I think I'm in to deep. I'm scared now Martin, but I have to see this through to the end after all that's what they need me to do. See this through to the end! So if you can give me some strength even just a little so I can face this. You and me…'

"Dear."

The Dumner looked up towards the care taker not saying anything looking at the woman confused for a moment.

"Ah, I see so you're not a vampire," the woman stated as she patted Kire on the head.

"No need to worry dear, I'm not one either," she said looking towards the ceiling.

"For many years I've looked after this orphanage. I take in vampire children and take care of them because the world outside will not," the woman continued looking towards the ceiling as her eyes faded.

"Mathew came in as one of the first children that came here. He was such a sweetheart back then always looking after the little ones and taking on their chores. He still is in some ways he helps out a lot here, but I'm afraid that he's going to push himself to far this time. After all there's only so much that he can do. That's why I want you to look after him dear," the woman finished looking towards Kire who kept her face focused downwards her hair covering her eyes.

"Yes ma'am," the woman replied not looking up.

"Don't look so troubled child. The spirits will be troubled," the woman said as she began walking towards the dining hall.

"Let's hurry the children to bed," the woman said as she vanished from view. Kire stood up quickly walking after her putting on a smile before she entered into the dining room.

"Alright guys, time to get to bed," Kire said as she heard a chorus of groans.

"Hey, don't make me give all you guys cotties," the woman threatened as she ran forwards pucking out her lips chasing the group out of the dining room. They scattered and ran about the place hiding behind objects in order to escape the evil disease.

"Hmm, where could they have gone," Kire mused out loud to herself as she began to walk forwards following the sound of muffled giggles.

"Could they be…. here," the woman said as she reached out grabbing onto a young boy and pulling him out from behind the couch.

"Alright, I got a hostage; if you want to see him again I suggest that you all come out and file into your rooms immediately," the woman said as she began to bring her face close to the boy's cheek.

"Attack!"

Kire found herself falling backwards as the children tackled her shoving their small bodies against her's and surrounding her tickling the woman as a way of making her let go of the boy.

"Ah, help," she shrieked through the laughter as she did her best to break free of the torture she found herself in. The children laughed as they continued their attack until finally a figure emerged pulling them up by the backs of their shirts.

"I'll save you fair maiden," Matthew said as he reached forwards grabbing onto Kire's hand and pulling her out of the mass of small bodies. Kire grinned as she looked at Matthew.

"Alright, pay back time. Who should we start with first," Kire questioned as she wiggled her fingers. The children laughed and raced towards an old wooden door.

"Hurry she can't get us downstairs," the children shouted as Kire and Matthew ran after them. They charged down the stairs only to find a bunch of blankets with large lumps in them.

"Hmm, it seems like they have vanished," Matthew mused as she walked forwards looking around the room at the hiding children which he knew almost to well where they were.

"I suppose I'll have to guard the place," Matthew said with a wink as he leaned against the wall. Kire smiled slightly as she drifted upstairs to see what she could do.

"Ah there you are dear, I see you got the children into bed," the woman said looking at the empty hallways.

"I suppose now we can work on the garden after all the first light of dawn is almost upon us," the kijait said as she began to make her way towards the door.

"Could you fetch my gardening tools dear, they're in the shed just behind the house," the woman said as she vanished behind a doorway. Kire nodded and went to retrieve the objects. She walked through the house as light poured in through the windows and the sound of voices spilled into the hallway. Kire quickened her pace once she heard a small cry. She stepped in the doorway to see a monk and the orphan's mother on the ground apparently unconscious. Kire's eyes narrowed as she looked up towards the monk. She walked towards the mother placing the things gently down beside her before she stood up walking towards the man her eyes displaying a cold glare as she stopped.

"Why would you harm her," the woman asked as she stood defensively wishing now that she could have gotten her weapons back from her comrade.

"She is housing the demons of the night," the man said his eyes held no remorse.

"They are only children, they have done no wrong," the woman protested as her hand clenched at her side.

"Nonsense, they will turn into evil leeches and kill. You can not suppress that nature within them," the man argued as he drew a bow and arrow. Kire frowned as she looked at the bow.

'A black bow… it looks demonic… that can't be good.' The woman thought as she narrowed her eyes one hand dropping to her side while she raised the one a little over her heart. The man released an arrow Kire narrowed her eyes as flame flew from her palm engulfing the arrow and leaving the man wide open. The dark elf shot forwards slamming her elbow into the monk's stomach sending him backwards gasping for breath. The woman back up slightly as she saw a green orb forming in the man's hands. Suddenly the light came spiraling towards her Kire tripped bearly avoiding the spell she looked towards the man who was at his feet once again pulling out a dagger. The woman frowned as she jumped up slamming her shoulder into the man's chest and grabbing his wrist to wrestle the dagger from him. The man grunted as it fell from his hand implanting itself in the ground. Kire placed her hand on the man's heart as she began to chant draining his strength away so she could think before she acted however, before she could finish the spell she found herself flying through the air. The woman looked down to see a massive creature on the ground below.

The woman looked up towards the sky closing her eyes.

"Martin, forgive me for what I'm about to do," she whispered as she opened her eyes landing on the ground a bolt of pain shooting up her legs. She fell to her knees, but slowly made it to her legs her eyes darkened as she looked forwards towards the two enemies. The woman reached down to grab the dagger an arrow flying past her ear. Slowly she stood walking forwards and then sprinting she pushed off from the ground landing on the back of the gaint troll the woman stabbed the dagger into the back of its' neck the monster letting out a terrible shriek as it began to panic. Kire held on her hand gripping onto the troll's skull as she whispered something and a bolt of lightening entered into its' brain and caused it to implode. The troll fell forwards while the hero stood covered in blood she looked towards the monk her crimsion eyes focusing on the man who stood trembling. She pulled out the bloody dagger and threw it towards the monk's feet pining him to the ground as he let out a terrible cry. The hero walked forwards looking at the man who tried as he might to get the dagger out from his foot. She put her hand to his heart and took a moment to whisper a message into his ear.

"Let the angels forgive you, so your not stuck on this earth forever."

The man began screaming as fire spread out from her hand and consumed his whole body the figure fell backwards the flames soon dying out leaving the assassin standing with ash and blood staining her skin. She looked over her shoulder at the light fed meadow a unnatural sernity filled the void.

"Martin, I'm sorry," she whispered before closing her eyes.

Done, took me have of forever, but done.


	5. Cleaning up Tragedy

First off I just want to give my adoration to EvilMonkeyInTheCloset for reviewing all of my chapters

shower you with love

Erm, anyways like I promised chapter five.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion… yet

* * *

Kire lay still as she stared at the dying light in the sky. The blood had hardened on her skin like a shell and the smell of death lingered in the serene meadow. The woman made no movement as she heard stirring coming from the house. Cree still lay silently she had the whole day Kire had checked on her, but found nothing wrong with her that she could pick out, but Kire had never been in the business of healing people, more of the opposite to be honest.

"Cree, where are you? Hero, come out," Mathew called out as he came up from the stairs. The little ones were still sleeping, but he found it strange that he could hear any noise from the floorboards. The vampire glanced at the door to find it open, he frowned as he walked towards it slowly peeking around the house for any guards or people along that nature. Instead he found an empty house untouched, but as he looked outside he found something which he could only find in his darkest dreams. Three bodies lay on the ground and he could make out only one of them at this point.

"Cree," the warrior cried out as he rushed to the woman's side looking over her body. She was alive most likely unconscious. The vampire picked up the woman taking her to a couch before he went outside to examine the other bodies.

The man examined the dead troll looking at the mutilation done to its' body only to find a dagger just a few yards off. His eyes finally fell to the hero who lay still on the ground. He inched in knelling above her as he stared down at her. Kire's eyes were open as she looked up blankly at the vampire; she was in no mood to speak right now. She felt as if she had done some terrible sin, but instead of pestering her she found the vampire picking up and walking towards the house. No words were exchanged as the two walked down the hallway. The man opened the door and sat the elf down in a chair. He retreated only to return with a cloth to start wiping the blood off of her skin. He made no indication to the crime she had just done, or to the condition of the housekeeper. It was the assassin that broke the silence.

"Sorry," she mumbled as Mathew wiped blood from her forehead.

"For what?"

"I wasn't there to take the blow."

"Is that all?"

"What you mean?"

"I expect you to clean up the mess you left on the lawn," Mathew answered as he looked down towards the woman who had now was pouting. He smirked seeing that small energy back in her.

"And wash this cloth," he added as he finished up with the blood.

"You can start with the cloth. The kids will try to steal it knowing them," the man said as he dropped the cloth on the elf's head. Kire fumed silently as she listened to him walk away. She snatched the cloth from her head as she made her way towards the front lawn she had spotted a small river not far off from the house that morning. She sighed as she grabbed one of the troll's legs and started to drag it away. She was pissed, no pissed couldn't cover it. How could that stupid vampire be more concerned about mess than the person that raised him?!

'Idiot, he's a complete idiot, and if he didn't have all my weapons… oh what I would do to him!'

She made her way down the hill and found it easier to drag the troll. The elf smirked as she released one hand from the clasp of the troll's leg only to find herself tripping over a rock and having the troll roll down the hill ahead of her. The elf frowned slamming her fist into the dirt as she stood up straight and began to make her way down the hill she grabbed onto the troll once again dragging it towards a tree dense area. Finally after awhile of huffing and tugging Kire examined the damage she had done on the body. She noted bits of wood and pieces of grass and leaves stuck in various places. The woman sighed as she trudged out of the trees and headed towards the sound of water. The woman sat down shoving her hands into the river. She scrubbed the rag rigorously her eyes focused on the small pebbles that lay below, her mind wandering off as she continued to scrub and scrub.

A sudden gust of cold wind awakened Kire to her sense. She looked about as the hair on the back of her neck started to rise she looked down at the rag it looked as if it was going to start creating holes. She stood up slowly listening to anything around her a sudden crack of twigs drew her attention from the rag. She only found herself facing darkness. Again another crack and again she turned slowly Kire began to walk towards the house. She was in no mood to play games with anyone if they wished to talk to her they would have to come up to her. Finally another cold gust of wind hit Kire making her lose grip of the rag which dropped swiftly to the ground. Kire quickly snatched it up noticing how numb her hands felt because of the water. Once again she continued on her path her eyes focused straight ahead as she listened for anything that could be a potential threat.

She heard nothing and finally a raspy voice and cold air found themselves to her ear.

"You're staying at the vampire house correct?" The voice inquired Kire stopped masking her fear the best she could.

"Yes, what is it to you," she asked her voice steady as she looked ahead.

"Good," the voice said as a body fell on the woman. Kire stumbled forwards to find a wood elf was on her back. The woman looked at the cuts on his body and bit her lip as she did her best to lay him on the ground as she tried to heal some of the wounds. She picked up the elf and quickly ran up the hill as she did her best to make it to the house with out tripping.

"Mathew, I need help," Kire called out as she got inside the house her legs begging for rest. Mathew seemingly appeared out of the shadows looking at the wood elf and taking the small creature and he vanished into a hallway.

"Key, key," the children shouted as they surrounded the woman fairly oblivious to what had happened. Cree popped her head in her ears held back by an old cloth.

"Look after the children, dear," the woman said before she vanished. Kire nodded weakly as she stood up and smiled.

"Alright guys, let's go play outside," the woman said as she herded the children outside giving on last nervous look back towards the house before she shut the door.

Hours passed quickly in blurs of laughter and running. Kire put up her front of gilded happiness as she tried to catch the children her hands never quite reaching them as she did so.

"Dears, time for lunch," Cree sang soon enough there was a stampede of the children. Kire looked towards them and smiled, she was tired for some reason. Kire walked towards the house only to be stopped by Cree.

"Mathew and I wish to speak to you Kire," the woman said her voice grave. Kire looked up at her slightly confused.

'That's the first time she used my name…'

Kire followed her quietly passing the dining room with out even glancing at the children. She looked forwards to see a black door with its' own scars to bear. Cree opened the room and Kire stepped inside looking about hearing the shallow sound of breath.

"Hero, things have become much more serious," Mathew said his voice bearly above a whisper.

"This elf you rescued today. Her name is Oz, she was my spy in the organization that's been hurting this orphanage," the man said his voice grave. Kire stood silently nodding her head for him to continue.

"It's run by a priest, his name is Nikail," the man said his eyes finally falling upon the dark elf.

"I already told you two. I'm going to help. After all the kids deserve that," the woman said as she looked at the wood elf.

"And by the looks of it, he's no sweetheart," she muttered as she turned to look at Mathew.

"When we leaving," she inquired as she looked at him. There was a small glint of surprise in his eyes.

"Well leave tonight," he said as he stood up moving past the group quickly. Kire turned towards Cree and smiled.

"Take care of them, we'll make them stop," she said with a small smile. She glanced down towards the sleeping wood elf. Cree quickly retreated as a large groan drifted into the room. Kire stood silently for a moment closing her eyes.

'Martin, lend me the strength for this. Let me win this battle so that they can live like somewhat normal people. Please don't be angry at me for this…'

Kire left the room to only be surrounded and tackled by the entire house. She looked up to see all the children some with tears in their eyes others with determined looks on their faces.

"Key, you're staying right," one of them inquired as they looked towards the woman who laughed nervously.

"I can't I have to go stop an evil wizard from taking over a kingdom," the woman said as she found people diving on her. She looked to Cree for help who smiled weakly as she looked at the crying children.

"Don't worry guys I'll come back and I'll tell you all about it," she said as she found herself being lifted from the pile by Mathew.

"We'll be back in a few days guys," Mathew promised as he placed Kire on the ground. He began to walk away and Kire quickly trailed him closing the door behind her as she looked forwards. She had no will power to look back at the house.

Kire soon found objects being shoved into her hands. She blinked looking at her weapons and her eyes trailed to Mathew who seemed to have other things on his mind right now. The elf slowly put everything back in place and she suddenly froze as a cold chill ran down her spine. She reached forwards grabbing Mathews collar as she spotted someone in the trees. She yanked the vampire backwards the man just barely missing being impaled.

"Looks like we have some company," Mathew said coldly as he reached for his broadsword as a group emerged from the trees. Kire reached for her katana holding it tightly as she looked at all of the people.

'I have a bad feeling about this…'

The mob charged forwards towards the two warriors. There was a clash of metal as the two defended themselves. Blood and metal mixed as the two found themselves on the losing side. A loud scream came from Kire as she found something sharp hacking into her back she fell forwards towards the ground as blood pooled towards her side. She looked over towards Mathew who wasn't doing any better than her. A sudden rush of coldness came over her body as her body began to feel numb. A sudden cause of drowsiness rushed over her senses and the elf closed her eyes. Mathew growled as he slammed his shoulder into a man's chest sending his sprawling backwards. He swung his broad blade to the side cutting well into a man's side. His eyes focused in on his next target only to find a monk standing there. His eyes froze on the dagger that he was carrying.

'That's one of his…'

"He wishes to see you dear Mathew," the monk said looking towards the dead mob.

"Do you wish your… associate to come along," the man inquired looking towards Kire.

"If you bring her no harm, she doesn't know about the plan," the man said looking towards the monk his eyes drilling a hole through the man's soul.

"Very well, the master will be pleased," the man said as he snapped his fingers and two hooded figures came grabbing onto the hero and Mathew.

"Bring them to the master," the monk ordered as the four figures vanished into the shadows and seemingly out of existence. The monk smiled as he continued to walk forwards a touch at his side as he continued to an old house on a serene meadow.

* * *

Oh noes our hero's have been kidnapped!

And I have to go to bed, curse you finals!

Erm, anyways Rate and Review again some more love for EvilMonkeyInTheCloset.

(Who is awesome)

Ja


	6. Breaking Point

Hey sorry for the long break it's been awhile since I posted something up, but I tell you it'll be worth it okie doke

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblvion.

* * *

An ebbing pain filled the senses of Kire, the faint scent of must and blood filled the hero's senses. A small groan escaped her lips as she opened her eyes to only be faced with darkness and a faint stream of light off in the distance. The hero forced herself to sit up her left arm felt as if it were on fire, but Kire made no indication to this. She pulled herself up to bars which caged her into the shadow prison. She leaned her forhead against the bar as she cleared her head. She had to get out, no, it was more than that. She needed to get out and now.

Her hand reached for the bars as she searched for a lock and any chance of escape, instead she just found cold steel bars. The dark elf gripped onto the bars pulling herself up, with much effort, and she stood breathing heavily her eyes focused on that one stream of light up ahead.

"There's no way out."

Kire turned her head to only find darkness, but faintly she could make out an outline. A person perhaps, but she wasn't sure in this darkness.

"What do you mean," she asked her voice almost lost to her.

"They keep us here. You'll die here, or you'll be changed into one of them. That's worse than dying isn't it," the voice asked. Kire froze as an errie sense fell over her of her first encounter of a doomed voice.

'Death… didn't that wood elf ask me about that?'

"I suppose," Kire answered her voice almost like a whisper as she continued to reach around to find a way out, but instead there was only the limit of her prison shoved down her throat. A sudden creak and bright light flooded into the darkness the dark elf closed her eyes. Heavy foot steps replaced the darkness a whimper coming from the direction of the voice caused the elf to open her eyes only to find two darkly clothed figures dragging a red guard away.

"Hey, stop that," Kire called out as she felt as if something jagged was being pulled through her throat.

She reached up towards her throat a sudden crack reached her senses as she saw the red guard slump to the ground. The dark elf stood there unable to comprehend what had just happened.

'Wake up.' She thought as she looked at the man trying to will him awake, but he stayed on the ground very still and very dead. She looked at the two figures as they came closer a door opened and the two entered into the cage. Kire dropped into a defensive stance.

The two figures chuckled as they rushed forwards almost like rain across leaves. Her eyes widened as she found herself falling to the ground she gasped for air, the taste of copper filling her mouth. Someone grabbed onto her shirt collar dragging her off, the woman's eyes watering due to lack of oxygen. The elf's mind went into panic as her lungs began to burn for fuel. The elf pushed her self forwards ripping her collar from the seam blood poured out of her mouth as she gasped for air. She felt another yank as she was dragged to her feet. The elf looked at the creatures' blood dripping from her chin. She stared them down her hands at her sides curled into fists.

A small smirk played on the lips of the creatures as it lifted her higher from the ground its' eyes hidden behind a black mask.

"You're lucky the master wishes to see you living Dunmer," it hissed as it dropped the assassin to the ground the other being grabbed her hair dragging her towards the stairs. The woman cried out in anguish her legs thrashing about as she tried to stand up. The hero was suddenly let go in front of an altar. Her eyes took a minute to register in the sudden change of light. She looked towards a figure who sat upon the altar carelessly his silvery hair hung just below his chest. There was the sound of liquid dropping against the floor and a muffled scream of a human somewhere behind a gluttonous snarl.

Kire forced herself to stand up her body weakening even as she did so. Her defiant stare looked straight into the eyes of the man which stood before her.

"Ah so you must be Kire, the hero that everyone has been talking about. How nice to finally meet you," the man said looking at the girl a small smirk came across his lips as he began to speak.

"Perhaps you are wondering who I am," he inquired looking at the hero.

"You're the priest Nekail, I was sent here to kill you," the woman answered her legs shaking slightly. Her eyes strong as she felt a dark energy start to close in on the church, "now tell me where is Matthew," she asked almost spiting the words out. The man smirked looking over his shoulder.

He snapped his fingers with a terrible echo filling Kire's ears as she watched two figures emerged holding Matthew's battered body between them.

"What the hell did you do to him," Kire spat as she took a step forwards only to see the man's guards raise their weapons. She let a frown slip as her hands clenched at her sides.

"Answer me," she ordered only to find the man stand up his movements graceful.

"I was only putting my dear Matthew back in line. After all he is born from me," the priest said as he neared the half conscious Matthew he inspected the damage with distaste.

"Don't worry hero, I made sure that they didn't harm you. After all I was hoping to arrange something with you," the man said as he turned to face the woman.

"After all I do love having beautiful people in my ranks, and I would hate to damage someone as beautiful as you," the man said as he began walking closer towards the dark elf. The woman tensed up her eyes narrowing at the very thought of the thing getting close to her.

"After all you need a new purpose after all the orphanage was burned down tragically last night, but it's not like the villagers would care." The man said. Kire stood shocked for a moment, as her minds flashed back to the orphanage and the children stuck inside. She could imagine the flames licking at their pale skin and the cries and pleas of them as the fire started to consume the house. The dark elf found herself snapping as she ran forwards slamming her shoulder into the man knocking him to the ground she leapt on him slamming her fists into any part of his flesh that she could. Her mind screamed for his pain, she wanted to hurt him, she wanted to scar him, and she wanted him to pay. He had killed the kids and for that he couldn't be forgiven.

"You son of a bitch," she screamed as she felt tears welling in her eyes someone grabbed onto her wrists dragging her off of the vampire. She screamed out in rage fighting against the force that held onto her.

Nekail stood rubbing her cheek with a look of aversion in his eyes.

"Such a pity you'll bruise your knuckles with that hero," the man said looking towards Kire as she cursed out the people holding her.

"Shane, take her down to the pen," the man said as he turned to go sit back down on the alter. The guards started to drag the dark elf away as she screamed out bloody murder struggling for her freedom. A slam to the back of her head sent her into silence Nekail looked towards his other prisoner.

"How stupid you must have been dear Matthew, bringing the hero right in my hands, leading me to the pests, and above all daring to show your face around here again," the man said looking towards the man his golden eyes boring a holes in the beaten vampire.

"However I have a fitting punishment for you." The man said as he looked towards the guards holding him and gave only a nod as the lesser vampire was dragged into the darkness of the dungeon. The faint sound of footsteps reached Nekail's ears he smiled as his personal guard returned to his side.

"Sir, what good will come of this," Shane inquired looking towards her lord confused.

"I want to break the hero, that way she can contribute to our plans nicely. After all, even those with the strongest will have to break some time," the vampire said as he opened his eyes.

"Now it's time to prepare for visiting hours. Go change my son," the man said as he stood looking towards Shane.

"Be sure to close the door I don't want anyone seeing the mess," the man said absent mindedly as he stood by the alter as the chattering of civilians drifted between the cracks of the door.

Kire opened her eyes a headache grasped onto her head making it hard to focus as she looked about the room. She heard flies and smelt something foul. She pushed herself to her feet looking around the room her eyes not able to make out much except piles scatter around the room. She heard something faint at first, like a feather falling onto the ground, but then growing louder like a troll walking on ice. She looked about as an uneasy feeling sank into her heart. She felt her fists tightened as a creature leaped at her. The woman swung her fist forwards knocking what ever it was backwards only to send a barrage of black creatures towards her. She hit scratched and kicked anything to keep the creatures away from her. She fought as ferociously as she could only to find a thick liquid weighing her hands down. A small chuckle brought Kire back to her senses. She squinted her eyes making a human, or at least that's what she thought, standing towards the back on the wall.

"Ah, nice show hero," the voice said as it shook her senses.

"Bat boy, is that you," she inquired as she dropped her guard walking forwards. Another chuckle filled the room the woman stopped as a bad feeling set in. The next thing the assassin knew she was on the ground with a red eyed Matthew above her snarling at her. Kire looked at him doing her best to push him off only finding it harder.

She winced as he tore into her forearms she held back any indication of her weakening except for a small shake which now inhabited her arms. The sudden sound of growls took her focus away from Matthew for a moment. A creature leapt forwards biting into her legs the woman let out a scream as she was suddenly reminded of the wolves around the imperial city. A inky black started to crawl to the side of her vision as she felt Matthew's body weight shift off of her. She saw him slam into the wolf. Kire took the time to push herself up, her body already screaming for rest. The sound of growls and snapping caused her to move forwards to look for an exit to this strange prison. She limped forwards seeing it faintly a door in the distance. She moved forwards her hands reaching forwards only to find herself being yanked backwards. Kire's eyes widened as she stretched her arm out as if she was going to reach the door still, but instead she found herself reacquainted to the ground. The blackness threatened her line of sight as it slowly ate away at her vision. The taste of copper filled her mouth as she felt something sharp pierce into her neck. The dark elf raised her hand to slam into the creature, but found her fist failing her. The pain slowly subsided into numbness and all worries faded away.

'Martin… I'm so sorry. I was to weak.' The woman thought as her mind vanished and she was left empty.

* * *

I assure you the next chapter will be better and quicker. Hee no more finals till much later so it'll be up sooner, perhaps not at two in the morning as well, yeah that would be nice, anyways please review.

P.S. I haven't killed off our heroine so don't be yelling at me for that.


	7. Ragtag Parade

Yosh, he're chapter seven. All things are going smoothly plot wise hopefully I'll be able to make this chapter a bit longer due to the fact I'm going to shove a lot of the plot into this. There will be twists, turns, and shockers in here so those with fragile hearts it's to late for you.

Anyways, on to the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion

She felt cold, almost empty, yes this was the only feeling Kire could describe. Her eyes staring up at the ceiling the sound of chattering sounded so faint in the distance. Her sight slid over towards the side of the room she willed her hand to move as she reached forwards the white dressings covering most of her ashy skin. She wanted to ask to get something out, but instead she found her voice ripped away from her.

"Hey, slow down there," someone ordered Kire opened her mouth again wanting to ask hoping to ask, but still nothing remained there. A small hand gripped her's and she found herself frozen as she looked up to see who it was. Before her stood a wood elf that she had met only a few days before.

"You were banged up pretty bad you know," Oz mentioned as she looked towards the half-dead elf. She offered up a grin only getting a blank stare in return.

"Well we really didn't get that well introduced, I'm Oz, and you're Kire the hero right," the elf asked still getting no response. The wood elf sighed and took a seat on the ground looking over towards Kire.

"I'm not surprised that you can't talk, it looks like someone was scratching at your throat, but you're lucky there was no bites and all. Whoever dumped you on the side of the road must of thought that you were going to die," Oz mused as she looked at the Dark elf who gave no response, but moved her lips slightly. The spy leaned in only to find the faintest whisper of words drifting from the woman's lips.

"Where's Matthew?"

"Mattie," the girl said as she looked away.

"I was assuming he was dead. After all only a few of us we're able to escape the fire, and Mattie wouldn't let that happen to us," the girl said as she bit her lip as she tried to muster the strength to look towards the dark elf again.

"But, you're still alive, so he maybe still alive…"

'But, there's no guarantee…' Kire thought as she closed her eyes for a moment her body still felt numb in a terrible sense.

"Save him."

"Hmm, I suppose we'll have to save him, but you have to get better otherwise you might as well as be dead, and I don't like zombies they're creepy," the wood elf said as she stood up stretching her arms.

"I'm going to go practice outside, don't worry I'll guard you until you're better. After all we'll have to save Mattie together," the girl said changing to a cheerful tone. She moved forwards and walked towards the door light spilling inside and touching the two.

'A moments peace…'

Kire looked at her arms covered in the white and red mess. She said nothing as she examined what she could. She might as well have been cut into pieces due to the fact that she couldn't get her other limbs to respond. Very faintly she could hear the sound of metal against wood and continuous 'thunk'. Kire didn't move, she listened to the heart beat of the work that Oz was doing.

Oz frowned as she looked at her aim, she hadn't been the same since the ambush and her fingers ended up in their state. It hurt to hold things and her aim had been off. She frowned and put a determined mask upon her face. She had to heal herself, Cree and the kids needed Mattie back, the hero would need Mattie back, hell she needed the block head back. After all he had saved her more than a few times, he had always been looking out for her ever since that day, and now was her time to finally pay him back She released another arrow narrowly missing her target. Her eyes narrowed as she locked herself out of the world.

'I am aiming for something greater than myself… I aiming for the forgotten truth… I am aiming for the muted cries of desperation… I am aiming for..'

She released as the arrow flew forwards slamming into the chest of a monk. Her eyes narrowed as more seemed to appear from nowhere. The elf notched another arrow as she jumped towards the top of the shack which contained the hero.

"Back off and you won't end up like you're friend over there," the elf spat as she notched another arrow.

The monk let a sincere smile slither across his face.

"You, kill me," he inquired as he closed his eyes letting out a small chuckle. Oz stood still her eyes not leaving the target. The elf shook slightly as a ominous feeling swept over her senses. She turned her head only to see a creature behind her with a sword raised up above its' head.

A heartbeat filled the vampire's sense of hearing.

One single heartbeat awoke him from his slumber. He looked around to find himself in a dimly lit room seemingly alone.

'What happened?' The man thought as he looked down at his hands to find them clean of any wounds or dirt. He stood as he looked at his arms to find them clothed with black sleeves.

"Ah good to see you're up Matthew," Nekail said looking towards his prey.

"I was hoping to convince you to join again. After all what is there to turn to?" The man asked smiling evilly towards the vampire.

"What are you talking about," Matthew asked as he slowly eased himself into a defensive position, he had a feeling that the sadistic bastard was plotting something.

"There was an unfortunate accident at the orphanage. It seems like one of the little angels knocked over a lamp in the night, the poor dears weren't able to escape the flames," the man said his eyes locking on Matthew who stood there shocked.

'It can't be possible; one of them had to have gotten out!' He screamed in his head denying such terrible possibility.

"And that lovely girl that escorted you here had an accident while walking around the grounds. It seems people are so unlawful these days," the man added only to receive a sharp snap from his former minion.

"Why the hell are you doing this?!"

A small smirk was Matthew's only answer.

Oz shivered she was covered in blood, a body lay before her and the hero stood huffing before her. Bandages wrapping her scared skin and a rusted sword in her hand. The dark elf stood up straight walking to the tip of the roof looking over the creatures and the monk.

She turned her head slightly her face hidden behind silver locks.

"Cover me," she ordered as she stepped forwards plummeting towards the ground. Oz nodded her head as she notched an arrow readying herself for battle.

Kire began to walk forwards her eyes on her one target, the monk. She began to walk forwards slowly, calm as she held the sword at her side her body relaxed as she heard a small whistle while arrows flew towards the creatures that dare lunge out at her. She saw two out of the corner of her eye, her body began to move and the dark elf skewered one of the trolls while the other was shot through the throat. Kire kicked on the troll's shoulder to dislodge the blade from its' flesh.

She continued walking her mind locked on the task she had ahead and the monk who was beginning to cower in front of her. The woman continued her journey hacking at anything that got close to her until she was face to face with the monk. A sharp object pressed into her stomach, but Kire made no indication of this. She reached forwards grabbing onto the monk's neck her red eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"You will return to that thing you call master, and tell him this." The woman began as her grip tightened causing the man to struggle. She moved closer her breath tickling his ear.

"Tell him…"

Nekail frowned as he crossed his legs looking towards the minion which had failed him.

"What," he asked coldly looking towards the man.

"Sir, the hero still lives, she, she and one of the orphans they killed my entire unit."

"Yet, you're still alive. What a disappointment," the man muttered looking at the monk in disgust.

"Wait, sir, she wanted me to deliver a message to you sir," the monk begged as he saw the guards coming closer.

"Spit it out," Nekail ordered looking at the man boredly.

"She told me that she is coming for Matthew, and she said one more thing."

"What's that?"

"She said she's going to kill you for the children you have killed."

Nekail frowned snapping his fingers as the guards grabbed onto the monk his eyes looking towards the quivering man as he was dragged away. Nekail stood looking towards the stained glass windows with a small smirk on his face.

"Kill me eh," he mused with a small smile.

"Shane," the man said as he closed his eyes.

"Yes sir,"

"I need you to give something to Brother Loren; tell him it's a request from an old friend," Nekail said as he reached into his pocket pulling out a crème colored paper. He handed it to the young man and smiled.

"Do travel safely Shane," he said as he watched the man walk down the aisle to the real world.

Kire looked towards Oz who was sitting quietly on the window sill, her dark eyes peering outside. The dark elf shoved a dagger in her boot while her other hand reached for another to arm herself with.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to," Kire said as she stood up fully armed she looked towards the wood elf who was still looking out the window.

"I have to come; you'll get killed if you continue on like this. It's amazing to think that you saved the world and all," Oz said as she sighed all of her things in place she looked at the hero and smiled.

"After all, you don't know where we are," she said simply as she turned and walked towards the door.

"Clever kid," Kire muttered as she gave a small tired smile and followed the wood elf.

"You better not get us lost then squirt," Kire said as she ruffled Oz's hair only to receive a vicious look from the younger elf.

"I'm not a squirt," Oz said coldly. Kire just let out a nervous laugh and nodded her head not really in the mood to argue after her fun adventure with the trolls and the monk. Oz trotted forwards shoving her hands in her pockets as she looked around the area deciding on the best course of action.

It was a few hours later when the two arrived in a small little village.

"Don't make too much of a fuss, it would be best if people didn't know why we are here. These people are in the palms of Nekail," Oz said as she grabbed onto Kire's wrist dragging her through the crowd and inwardly cursing the dumb amazed look on the elder woman's face.

'Damn it, why does she have to look so stupid. Five septims we're going to get caught…' Oz thought miserably as she dragged Kire into a small inn.

"We need to rent a room," Oz said cheerfully to the clerk who eyed the two suspiciously and nodded.

"Very well," the man said as he gave the key to the two after receiving his payment. The two retreated to the room and Oz sat down on the floor looking over towards Kire.

"You stick out to much Dunmer," the girl said as she sighed leaning her head against the wall.

"What do you mean," Kire asked.

"Well for one that stupid excited look you had when you got here, how you walk, and your armor and weapons just off the top of my head," the girl muttered as she put all of her weapons down by her side. She sighed looking towards the window.

"It's going to get dark soon, you should get some sleep," the woman muttered as she leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"After all, vampires come out at this hour."

"Wait, that reminds me. Oz you're not a vampire are you," Kire said as she looked at Oz from her perch on the chair.

"Nope, just a wood elf." Came the wood elf.

The wood elf faded from consciousness drifting into a dreamless black; suddenly she picked up something that sounded faint towards the edge of her hearing. The young girl opened her eyes looking at Kire who was asleep upside down on the chair. Oz shook her head in disappointment. She reached for anything as she crept closer to the door. She could still hear the footfalls still faint, but she could sense it was getting closer. A slam outside of her door confirmed her fears, they was a vampire in the building.

She waited patiently for the thing to leave before she opened the door to find a man sleeping on the ground a small trickle of blood running down his neck.

'Great another person for me to baby-sit…' Oz thought sarcastically as she grabbed onto the man's ankle dragging him into the room closing the door gently before closing the door.

Oz sighed as she placed the man on the bed she sat next to the bed closing her eyes an irritated expression on her face, it would be awhile before she would be able to sleep during the night again.

'I'm stuck with the children…'

TNT: Oh ho, it would seem that Matt has been kidnapped, kinda? Anyways we have Oz our young

Oz: I'll kill you

TNT: I mean mature archer protecting out hero. And who is this new face among the group, can he be trusted or may he bring valuable skills to the group? Find out, when I write the next chapter


	8. Slow Panic

I would like to thank Evil Monkey in the Closet who has been reviewing like crazy He's a good example for all of you.

Review!

. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion

Kire opened up one eye to spot over two figures in the darkened room. Her mind quickly snapped into an alert state as she reached for her boots to grab one of her daggers. Her body tense as she did her best to keep her breath quiet. She stood up silently making her way towards the figure that slept on the bed. She eyed the person making out that he was a red guard and he wore what seemed to be a cloak which reminded her of the one her contact used so many weeks ago. She brought the blade to the man's throat only to see him open up his eyes. He stiffened and considered yelling for a moment before he felt the blade break skin.

"Don't even think about it," Kire hissed her hand on the bed as she stared menacingly down towards the man.

"Who are you, and how the hell did you get in this room," she inquired as her senses went on overload searching for any other unfamiliar presences.

"My name is Alain," he replied shortly as he looked at the elf his eyes darkened. Words formed in his mind as he moved his hand slowly.

"You didn't answer all my questions, how did you get in here?" The woman asked her voice low.

"Like hell I know. I just woke up here with you pointing a dagger at my throat," the man growled suddenly finding the woman being pulled off of him.

"Down dog." Came a cool voice. The magician looked up to see a elf standing above him. Her dark eyes locked on the man's as she studied his features.

"He's not a vampire hero, calm down," she informed the dark elf as she picked up her things. Kire blinked and looked at the man with a small grin out of embarrassment.

"Eh, sorry about that," she muttered as she backed away slightly.

"Damn right you should be sorry," the man shouted standing up revealing his massive size to the two women. Oz sighed and rubbed her temples thinking against the grainy texture of arguing going on in the background.

"Silence both of you," Oz snapped s she looked at the two of them her eyes narrowed, she took a deep breath before continuing

"We're sorry for the rude wake up call sir, but my friend and I have been experiencing some difficulty with vampires of late so we're on edge." Oz explained her voice steady as she did her best to hold back the anger.

"You are welcome to stay here and use our room, but I'm afraid that we must part ways from here," Oz informed him as she glided forwards and took Kire's arm and made her way towards the door.

Kire turned her head to look at the redguard one last time before the door shut and she was left in the dark hallway.

"Oz are you sure we should leave him there," the woman asked only to reply silence and the quickest glimpse of a smile from the younger elf. Kire sighed knowing full well not to press for details as she was lead out of the Inn to be greeted by the dirt roads of Bravil. The elf said nothing as she looked over the area to see people starting to leave their homes and go about their daily lives.

"Come on, next stop Anvil," Oz said as she began to move forwards. The two elves moved towards the gates only to be watched from above the figure stood solitary and moved swifty across the rooftops to get a better look at the two before they disappeared behind the two heavy doors.

Kire groaned as she continued to walk her boots we wearing thin with all of this walking.

"Oz can we stop soon, I think my shoe's broken," the hero whined looking at her comrade who seemed unfazed by this comment, in fact it seemed like the bosmer was not even paying attention the Dunmer through out this entire trip. Kire raised an eyebrow as she looked at Oz's hands which contained a crumpled up piece of paper, Kire tilted her head in confusion tempted to take it out of the younger elves hand and take a look, but her thought were interrupted by the sound of groaning.

'Zombies?!' Kire grabbed onto her katana twirling around and slamming her blade into the neck of one of the creatures and watching the head roll onto the ground. The body still advanced towards her and Kire backed up as she slashed downwards down the body slicing it in half the calogulated blood plopping onto the ground in disgusting brown puddles. The stench of it all made the woman's elf lurch. Still more groans came and Kire looked up to see the creatures pouring out from the forest. Kire readied her weapon and charged forwards slashing at anything that tried to get her. She danced around the battle field killing her enemies in a deadly ballet until finally she stood catching her breath brown stains covered her clothing and her sword cried for a good cleaning. Kire looked around for Oz, but found nothing.

"Hey, Oz where are you," the woman called up looking around to find only corpses and an empty road. Kire frowned as she moved forwards her sword still in had she made her way up the raod to find nothing.

'Something's not right…' the woman thought as she looked at the road to find no footprints.

The dark elf made her way towards the woods her body tense as she saw bodies wearing black on the ground.

'Necromancers…?' She thought her grip tightening. She inched closer to only find something gripping onto her shoulder her body shut down and her mind screamed for it to move. Kire felt her knees beginning to crumble she turned her head quickly to see a pale green hand.

'Orc…' the girl thought as her stomach knot.

'Move, move now!' She screamed in her head her body stiffening as she found herself flying forwards her back in pain as she slammed into a tree. It was the pain that broke through the shock of the vampire. The elf got up looking at the orc who had a war hammer rose above her. Kire raised her sword hoping to the nine divine that she would be able to stave off the attack. The two weapons collided and Kire found her opponent stronger than she originally thought until a bright life engulfed her senses and she found herself being dragged away white spots clouding her vision.

The hero's head swarmed as she found herself let go of she blinked a few times it was still hard to see, but she could make out part of her allies face.

"Hey your that Red guard from before," the woman exclaimed looking at the man's annoyed expression.

"I don't know what's wrong with your friend leading you guys into a den of necromancers and vampires," he muttered.

"Where is the squirt anyways," the man asked looking at the dazed Dunmer who looked up at him confused.

"I don't know, I think we got separated when the zombies showed up," the woman muttered her mind searching for any clues where Oz had gone. Her mind came up blank unfortunately. The sound of talking rushed the woman's senses and soon she found herself being dragged away by the Red Guard his face turning grim as he dragged her effectively behind a tree and silenced the hero. He peeked around the corner towards the clearing where the two just stood blacked hooded figures walked around quietly whispering amongst themselves.

The elf didn't dare lean in; she had more than enough trouble with necromancers in the past with the king of worms and such things.

"Stay here, I'll draw them away," the mage informed the dark elf as he jumped out throwing a fireball towards the group.

"It's time to die," the man shouted as he threw flames as he drew his staff running off with the dark figures at his feet. Kire sat silently her body numb as she looked over towards the direction the man had run. She stood up in determination it was her turn to find Oz. The woman took a few steps back and ran leaping upwards grabbing onto a branch slowly she made her way towards the top of the tree as she scanned the area.

She scanned the area, her body tense for any attacks, finally her eyes landed on a lone figure in the distance. The dark elf shot forwards flying across the skyline her feet only touching a tree for a moment. Finally she landed safely on the ground to find Oz lying on the ground her chest moving slightly.

"Oz," the woman called out as she ran forwards shaking the girl hoping to wake her up. She was only greeted by silence; suddenly the sound of a cracking twig grabbed the woman's attention. She looked over her shoulder to see a figure for just a moment and then darkness.

Heh, sorry it took so long and that I had to leave you on a cliffhanger. Just a warning the next chapter will be from the Red Guard's point of view and yes, we'll get to learn his name. Get excited, thank you everyone that has been reading and reviewing it warms my heart


	9. Phoenix's Blessing

Hey guys, long time no see. Well since I have vanished lots of things happen so I'll make it short. I have three favorite's on my story, I have another comment from my beloved follower EvilMonkeyInTheCloset, and of course my friends yelling at me for sleeping all day and to start writing some more so here we go I do hope you enjoy it.

P.S. Monkey you have all reason to beat me for the lack of update, just for you I'm writing two chapters now.

* * *

The man grit his teeth as he looked around, the cool forest air nipping through his robes his eyes darting about looking at all of the creatures. If he had known better there were necromancers roping about, however right now he had to deal with the present problem of being eaten alive by zombies. He began to chant a spell under his breath light gathering at the palm of his hand his arm shaking from the energy. 

He threw the energy forwards engulfing the creatures in a shroud of fire eating away at their already rotted flesh. His dark eyes moving towards the zombies proceeding towards his back he smirked the Red Guard reaching in with all of his power and letting the energy release itself giving him little room to escape from the closing circle. The man ran forwards his eyes ahead towards the direction he had left the two elves.

His name had always been Alian for as long as he could remember, but many simply called him Al, for it was shorter and perhaps a easier name to remember than his other name. He moved swiftly keeping vigilant in case that any other fun surprises came charging out of the snow covered foliage. He came to the clearing to his disbelief finding it empty and being at a lost of the two's names he found himself in even more trouble.

It was the sound of shuffling footsteps, the man found it the most convient to take cover and watch and that is exactly what he did hiding behind the tree trunk to hear hushed whispers. His first sight were two figures wearing black coming up the road both of them holding staffs which he knew came from the university, the second thing he recognized was the word 'prisoners' which never resulted in a good thing.

The man bit his lip trying to think of a particularly good and sane plan that would get all three of them out of there alive, so far such plans were escaping him. Alian watched as the two passed him and continued up the hilly slope, the man followed after them creeping slowly staying in the safety of the trees that consumed most of the plane by him. His hand staying by a scroll just in case the two decided to turn around and try to attack him, this however was the worst possible situation.

Slowly after enough crawling in the snow the man came to the site of a large following of necromancers, sure enough the two elves lay behind the large group both of them seemingly unconscious unfortunately enough for the mage. The man looked at the large group one of them holding a black soul gem, which was a bad thing onto itself. The man started to move around the group his new location found he had finally worked out a plan that with all hopes forced into it would work. The mage was careful glancing out of the side of his eyes to see if the necromancers were paying any attention most of them seemed to preoccupied to notice.

The man came closer and closer to the prisoners taking a small dagger from the pocket of the smaller one he began to cut away at the ropes until he heard the sound of a man's voice. The Red Guard looked up to see one of the necromancers coming towards him, the man frowned dropping the transportation scroll that he had and forming another spell in his hands.

"Stay back, I'll only warn you once," the man said his voice stern as he looked towards the necromancer who only smirked.

"Stupid mage, you know nothing of what you you're doing here," the man said as he crept closer and closer.

Alian frowned, his hands tensing up as he released as surge of lightening killing the necromancer on contact, now the whole group seemed to be alerted. The man mentally hit himself as he held onto the dagger taking a soul gem from his pockets and whispering a few words as the dagger began to glow and he ran forwards swiping at the dark clothed people in front of him landing a few decent hits. His eyes were locked however on the ones in the back summoning the creatures of the dead.

'Move faster' he urged himself as he cut into a necromancers hand taking it off before another skeleton could be added to the pile, he moved in a choppy manner only completing a motion before he had to move. In more or less words he was frantic as the creatures began to close in on him his hands moved faster as the cold spell on the rusted dagger began to wear off. Finally the dagger broke against a shield of a skeleton warrior making the man snap as well.

His eyes narrowed as he began to form another spell in his hand receiving a few blows from assorted members of the undead. He let an explosive fire bolt out towards the necromancers hiding in the back they quickly lost control over their creatures and soon the undead enemies began to fade leaving the charred corpse of the necromancers behind, the man smirked falling to his knees taking a few needed deep breathes as he healed himself cool wisps of blue energies wrapping around his wounds. He looked towards the two elves moving closer as he began to free them.

"You two are far to much trouble than you're worth," the man muttered looking towards the two the youngest one began to groan her eyes opening to look towards the man.

"Hey, you're here," she said a weak grin on her face she seemed a little bit more like a child now, her dark eyes looking about at the traces of battle left in the snow.

"You're worse than here," she said as the bored tone took over her voice she stood up and brushed the snow off of her body and looked around body.

She frowned as she felt nothing in a certain pocket; she looked up towards the man holding out her hand an impatient look on her face.

"Give it back," she ordered, Alian blinked looking at the dagger still clutched in his hand he dropped it in the young Bosmer's hand and soon observed a look of anger taking over her face.

"You broke it," she shrieked waking the other elf up making her sit up right in her bonds.

"To save your life," the man argued his voice still stern.

"That was my favorite dagger you idiot," the child argued back getting up close to the man her scrawny fist wrapping around his clothes bringing him closer to her body the look of anger in her eyes as she drew him closer to her face.

"You owe me mage," she hissed as she started to drag him away.

"Come on Kire, let's go," the girl said still dragging Alian behind.

"Wait, let go of me elf, don't I get a say in this?!"

"No!"

* * *

Lovely lovely, it seems that we seem to have a new warrior in the gang, you know what that means don't you? 

Good, because I don't. Anyways, the next chapter will be up in about half and hour or so enjoy this down time.


	10. Promising Dreams

Like I promised chapter 10, boy that was quick xD

* * *

Kire yawned, her red eyes droopy from lack of sleep Cree's anger seemed to last for hours and the poor mage that was getting dragged along with them didn't seem to appreciate the gesture as much, At least they were going to get to them Imperial City and they could lay low for awhile.

The assassin looked towards the young elf that marched ahead she had yet to let go of the man, and Kire didn't dare disturb her silent anger.

Instead she kept to herself looking up towards the sky, her silvery hair flowing behind her thought she wished to take a bath soon, very soon to be honest she was sure that her stench could kill off any creature that walked ten feet near her. This was not a please thought for the dark elf so she just thought of the nice bath she would get when they finally got a room.

Finally the white walls of the Imperial city came into a view and the familiar feeling of burden feel into the pit of the woman's stomach as she looked over to see the boulder where she was when she started at the beginning of this journey the dark elf was silent feeling her footstep become a bit heavier. She moved forwards through the doors to hear the sound of the guards greeting the trio.

They slowly made their way through the busy streets of the city Kire said nothing still passing place all which held fond memories of her exploits with friend that were now gone.

Still by the time that they arrived at the Tiber Septim hotel she was able to put on her act smiling in the way that she always did.

"Hello may I help you," the shop keeper asked, looking at the three a eyebrow raising at the sight of the odd bunch.

"We need two rooms, here's the gold," the woman said smiling. The inn keeper smiled taking the gold and nodding.

"Very well, thank you for your generosity," the man said looking at the three escaped up the stairs Kire handed the keys to man whose name she couldn't quite recall and also walked into the room with Cree.

"It seems very nice doesn't it," Kire asked Cree who just grumbled falling onto a bed and closing her eyes.

"I'm going to bed don't disturb me," she ordered Kire smiled nervously and grabbed the extra clothes that were on the drawers of the room. She entered into the bathroom to get rid of her troubles.

The woman got rid of her gritty armor and got into her clothes closing her eyes as she entered into the warm water and relaxed. Her eyes closed as she listened to the silence that surrounded her throbbing temples relaxing as her stiff muscles soothed themselves in the water. It felt almost as good as the basin in the arena.

Kire felt herself go numb as she heard a voice next to her ear.

"Hello hero," the man's voice malicious

The assassin got tense; she couldn't breath as cold skin brushed against hers. She didn't open her eyes hoping that it was just a dream. No, she begged that it was a dream.

"Why so quiet no snappy come back?"

The dark elf's hand closed her shoulder tensed as she opened her eyes slamming her fist into the wall seeing nothing, the woman's heart frantically beating.

"Was I dreaming," the woman asked looking at her hand now beaten, she said nothing her eyes focused on the blood.

"Or am I going crazy?"

The woman quickly retreated changing into the clothes set out for her, she moved into the bed crawling in under the covers closing her eyes hoping for a good nights rest.

_Kire opened her eyes looking around her dream land to find herself in the same field as she was when she first met Matthew, her red eyes searching the area for the man finding nothing. She moved forwards her hands brushing against the tall grass the sweet smell of summer taking over her senses making her surprisingly sleepy, her attention turned towards the sun to see a black sky, she looked about the ground to find everything dying. The ground started to swallow itself and the woman quickly climbed onto the rock looking over the dying Earth. She found something cold grabbing onto her body and blackness over taking her dream except for a vague light like a lantern in the distance._

"_Hero, can you hear me? Of course you can, after all I brought you here didn't I?"_

_Kire stood in silence, something still holding her cold hand gripping onto her warm skin._

"_I know you can't move, but that will all pass. There are terrible things after you, and I know how to stop them, but you have to stay away from him. He wants to hurt you guys, but you must stay away no matter what."_

"_No."_

_The darkness trembled, Kire's body moving for the first time her arm slowly raising her hand gripping onto the darkness as she raised herself up to her tip toes._

"_We came all this way to save you, after battling creature dead and living; people who hate us, and people that shouldn't even exist. I won't let this stop here, not until we beat him."_

_Kire blinked hearing her voice in the distance, and her body shaking she grinned and closed her eyes._

"_We're saving you no matter what bat boy."_

The dark elf awoke to Cree shaking her, an annoyed look on her face.

"Come on, it's been morning forever and we still have to get going hero," the girl said dragging the assassin out of bed who groaned moving upwards.

"No, sleepy, more nap time," the woman tried to bargain, but lost as she found her armor thrown at her.

"Get ready." Kire frowned as she changed, the morning sun falling through the windows a small smile on her face. She had chosen her new quest, and she was going to give it up now.

* * *

Yeah this one is a little motivational sorry folks. 


	11. Moonlit battle

Heh heh, well yeah its' taking me forever to get these up. I need a calander or something, anyways… on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion.

* * *

Kire yawned, her sleepy eyes scanned over the group that walked briskly ahead of her.

"Hurry up or we'll leave you behind hero," Oz called, her head turned to look back at the slow moving hero. She sighed as she looked forwards ever so often glancing over towards the mage to check on him. So far he seemed perfectly alright with traveling with the two.

Oz looked forwards; a small town lay ahead of them. The wood elf looked up at the falling sun, she frowned as she pressed forwards.

"Come on, we're almost there," she reassured the group looking back towards Kire whose eyes were closed. An annoyed look over came the woman.

"Oi, hero," she shouted the dark elf's eyes snapped open as she stood up rubbing her eyes.

"Mmm," she muttered looking over towards the young scout confused.

"Stop falling asleep on the road, I'm not going to carry you," she stated as she looked up towards the nearing town.

Kire yawned falling onto a bed her eyes closed as she hit onto the soft mattress; Alian looked over at the hero, his dark eyes scanning about the room of the small inn. He was given the first shift for guarding duty, though he wasn't all to pleased about it. His intelligent eyes started at the two girls as they slept peacefully in their dream realms.

* * *

He blinked hearing a soft sound, he stood moving quietly to the opening the door just a crack to see a shadow moving across the rotting floor. The man eyes furrowed as he grabbed onto a scroll and drifted into the hallway leaving the door open just a crack. His dark hands moved forwards brushing against the old wood panels as he turned a corner to see a young nord standing innocently at the end of the hallway. Moonlight glistened off of his blonde hair while he looked up towards the Mage. A small grin came across his lips as he pointed behind the man.

Alian turned around only to find something hard slamming him in the face. He flew backwards stars surrounding his vision as he tried to move away from what ever was attacking him.

He scrambled towards the end of the hall narrowly avoiding and axe cutting him in half. His eyes widened as he looked at the tremendous gap left in the floorboard. The man looked up to see a wild eyed Nord standing above him the axe swinging down towards him again. He moved quickly as he scrambled to his feet his hand pointed towards the Nord.

"I don't want to do this," he warned looking towards the man who seemed very unaware of what he was facing. A vicious laugh came from the child Nord as he looked at the mage.

"There is no way you can beat us," he said the elder Nord echoed, his blank eyes staring down the mage's.

"My brother and I are one, thanks to Lord Nekail, and you are the cruel man that has been trying to hurt him. You and your friends must suffer," the two said as the large Nord lept forwards again swinging the axe towards the Red Guard who fell backwards

"And bad people must be stopped."

* * *

Kire's eyes opened as she felt something, it was a feeling in the bottom of her gut. Her hand moved slowly towards her pillow reaching for a dagger. Her ashy fingers brushed over the cool metal as the thing came into view it reached forwards and started towards the woman's neck. Kire's eyes narrowed as she swung her arm up slashing at the creature.

The thing jumped back causing the assassin to lose balance and fall on the floor. The woman felt something slam into her back causing her to cry out as she heard a crack. She felt something heavy on her back as she heard Oz scream, the dark elf willed her legs to move as they thumped on the floor she reached back for the object to find skin.

"Hello hero," said a quiet voice, the sound of insanity lingered behind it. The woman panicked throwing the person off of her to see a Brenton on the ground.

Kire stood up alarmed as she looked about, she was trying to adjust to this darkness and the urge to omit was over whelming. Again she heard a scream now coming from down the hall. The dark elf ran forwards to find her self flying backwards as red markings glowed on the door. The woman looked up dazed to see a figure above her.

"Hello Miss Kire." Came a cool voice Kire blinked trying to focus through the pain. Her dark eyes focused on a Dummer. The woman backed up uneasy as she looked at the man and his dark smile.

"Who are you," she inquired her back being pushed up against the wall. Her eyes trying to focus while her brain tried to understand what was going on, she looked towards the grinning dummer and froze at the teeth he displayed so easily.

"Vampire," she whispered her hands reaching for any weapon, but she found none. She heard screaming once again and her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here," she questioned as the vampire crept closer his dark eyes focused on hers.

"I came for you," he replied as he pulled out a dagger from its sheath.

Kire bolted towards the end of the small room, she blinked as she found no air coming from her lungs as she fell towards the ground a boot landed on her chest stunning her as she looked up dazed. The vampire stood above her the dagger in hand as he looked down at the woman with a smirk.

"I always wondered what was the worst thing one could do to you hero," the man said as the blade neared her body, the woman began to struggle however the weight of the man kept her down.

"I think the worse thing I could to you at this point is take away all that hope that you once had for this world," the man said as he bent down placing his knee on the woman's back he smirked as he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Matthew awoke, his cool blue eyes scanning around his locked room. He had a nightmare of sorts, one of darkness that had been visiting him for many moons now. He sighed as he placed his hand over his heart, the absence of thudding reassuring him that he was still a vampire.

However, a feeling kept him on high alert, as he looked towards the barren walls, his gothic prison made him even more uneasy. Nekail had something evil planned for him and those close to him. The man stood his bare feet touching onto the cool floor as he walked towards the locked wooden door his hand touched it longing for freedom and he closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened.

His emotions rushed him, anger being one of the stronger, while sadness and fear crept into his system. He wanted to be back at the orphanage with Cree and the kids, but he was stuck in this dark place awaiting the sentencing of a crazed man. His hand curled into a fist as it slid away from the only chance at freedom and fell to his side. There was a small hatred in his chest wanting to scream out at the darkness to curse it. Yet, those words stuck deep inside his chest slowly closing around his heart.

His hand slowly moved up to his stomach as it growled in protest. He was hungry and he craved for some sort of substance, but there had been no guards lately and it seemed that his hunger might take control again.

Matthew closed his eyes and sighed sitting down on a chair trying stave away the hunger that beat away at him. He heard a laugh from behind the door it was that cruel laugh that he began to hate with all of his heart.

"I have some good friends for you my beloved Matthew," Nekail said in between that dark laugh of his.

"We seemed to have found your friends. It won't be long now until they're dead," the man said. Matthew was silent, listened for more forcing his head to look at the locked door.

"The orphan, the mage, and the hero shall come here soon. Though I can't say how they'll be when they get here. After all my children might get hungry on the way," the imperial vampire said with a smirk on his face.

"I do hope they're alright," he muttered. He opened his eyes looking directly at the dim moonlight. His plan would be set in motion soon.

* * *

"_You're too late to save him; you're too late to save anyone, even yourself. Because here you will fall to me and they shall fall after."_

Kire's eyes narrowed as she heard the man laughing. She willed her body to move, she wanted to prove the man wrong, no she need to. Her hands took a firm hold of the floor as she pushed up throwing the man off. She grabbed onto the dagger her eyes darkened as she winced at the feeling of pain.

"You're wrong," she whispered her voice was hoarse as she looked up at him with a small grin. She felt light headed as she spoke.

"We're all are to damn stubborn to lie down and die," the dummer argued, as she looked at the man in front of her.

Shane growled as he made his move darting forwards only to find himself blocked by the woman. There was a moment of silence as she looked at him for a moment searching deeply into him before she made her move. Her knee swung up hitting him in the groin. She stood tally her eyes focused on him for a moment as she made the final move digging the dagger into his chest. She was silent waiting for him to move, as her arms trembled waiting for something. There was no sound to be heard as she felt her eyelids drooping. A small smile came across his lips as she moved forwards her hand reaching forwards towards the door handle.

The sound of battle going on outside, the elf hand's grasped onto the cold metal. She walked outside to be greeted first by Alian whose dark eyes seemed to have some sort of strength behind it. His body though, had seen better days with the gashes, and then Oz who stood in her usual strong manner bruises littered her face while cuts over took her armor. Kire looked towards the moon lit window, she smiled.

Oz was the first and last to speak that night.

"That jerk better be alive when we get there, or we'll have to bring him back alive and kill him ourselves."

* * *

Yay I finally updated... I really should do this more often. Anyways, read and review. 


	12. The Stranger

Yays I got started on this much earlier than my other chapter. Hopefully this will turn out better! Anyways, let's begin.

Disclaimer: I down own Oblivion.

* * *

Silence erupted in a bar, a silhouetted figure stood in the doorway, a tension weighed down the room as it stepped forwards with out a word towards the stunned costumers of the bar. There was a coughing noise as the figure stopped its humongous mass halted in the middle of the room as a hood covered its face and finally a low voice emerged from inside the torn cloth.

"By the order of the darkness king, you shall all be turned into the enlightened," the figure announced causing a few of the tougher looking characters to stand up. In their hands were the metal and wood that caused t hem so much power over all of the others.

A small chuckle came from the cloaked figure as it turned towards the group of men as a hand emerged from the cloth heading up towards the top of the hood.

"I always love resistance."

* * *

Alian looked up from the fire, his eyes peering at the two in front of him. Oz was sleeping her head resting on a folded up cloth while the dark elf stared into the darkness a serious look on her face as she sat tensely as if waiting for something. The mage was silent waiting for a moment before he spoke to the hero.

"Are you waiting for the Night Mother," he inquired looking towards the woman who finally turned to look towards him. Her red eyes softening for a moment as she grinned awkwardly.

"She sounds creepy," she admitted looking towards the man her eyes finally focusing on him directly.

Alian was silent for a moment studying the woman as if trying to reach for something deeper beyond her untrusting eyes. He offered nothing with his blank face as he turned towards the warming fire as the cold night paced behind him.

"I was wondering Kire," he said pausing for a moment placing his words correctly.

"How did you get roped into this," his eyes never leaving hers, Kire thought a moment her attention focusing on Alian for a moment as she weighted her words.

"I owed him a favor, but I could as the same thing, how did you know we were going to be here," the woman asked her voice civil as she looked blankly at him.

There was a small smile on the man's face as he weighed his next words.

"I owed him a favor to," he replied simply. There was a moment of silence of tension that seemed to widen the gap and finally it was the hero that spoke first.

"People seem to be in the habit of getting into dept with him huh," she muttered her eyes closing for moment as she waited for a response.

"I suppose you could say that."

Fire cracking was the only thing to fill the void growing between the two. Kire sighed standing up and moving sitting down closer to the mage before she looked upwards towards the sky.

"You never really answered the question," she muttered looking towards the sky.

"Nor did you."

Kire laughed her voice reaching past the darkness she smiled in her normal way as she looked towards the man and gave him a friendly look.

"I suppose we're just not very trusting people now are we," she said with a smile on her face. Alian couldn't help but smile as well.

"It would seem hero," he said blandly his smile fading into the darkness that threaten to consume them all.

The two sat silently like that, until a soft wind blew across the deserted plains Cyrodill and the two travelers' eyes grew heavy. A soft breeze danced past the two as the mage spoke.

"Have you ever heard the story of the blind fisherman and his wife," the man inquired Kire turned shaking her head and the man smiled looking up towards the floating embers in the sky.

"Well once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl born into the richest family in Anvil. For as long as she could remember she had lived a very easy life inside her father's home. Everything was perfect for her, until she came of age and men started to come over and talk with her all of them with one agenda. They all wanted to marry the young girl. This at first made the woman happy, but one day she found out the real reason that people wanted to marry her was to get to her father's fortune. So one day she hosted a party in her father's home and made the annoucment. 'If you can find me then I will marry you,' is what she said. At first the men thought that it was a joke and agreed to play then next day the young girl was missing. For days her father and the men searched for her, but after weeks they finally gave up. It was rumored that by the docks was a blind fisherman that had bumped into a crying woman one day on the shores. He asked her 'What's wrong Miss?' and happily she replied 'You found me!' They were later wed the man got the woman a common copper ring, for it was all that he could afford, and the woman got him a glorious ring. They lived by the Anvil's shores for many years, and the young woman was never found." The man told looking towards the hero who slowly looked up towards the sky with him, the fire dimming.

"I don't get it…" she muttered her eyes closing for what seemed like eternity.

"Sometimes it's better to blindly trust than it is to seek out the truth," the man replied closing his eyes himself the moonlight pouring onto the campsite. The hero grinned falling backwards as fatigue took over her.

"I see, I suppose I'll take your advice Mr. Mage," the dumner whispered before finding herself off in her dreamland.

* * *

Three figures now stood in a bar, one branding an Axe while the other one stood there happily holding nothing. The final figure stood away from the three, he was whimpering his legs trembling as he finally fell to his knees.

"What do you want from me," he cried as the taller figure moved forwards a smirk on her face.

"We want you sir, after all how are we supposed to open up the portal if you aren't there," the woman inquired the child skip forwards as it looked down at the man. The wood elf giggled as it reached forwards touching the quivering man's shoulder.

"Come on Mr. Door, Mister Nekail needs you now," the wood elf said as the Nord moved slamming her fist into the back of the man's head causing him to fall forwards unconscious.

The small child climbed up onto the woman's shoulder and situated herself before the imperial man was slung over her shoulder.

"Let's go Reries," the child said impatiently.

"Keep your skirt on Nima," the woman replied dryly as she moved out of the inn now painted with red. Inside everything was still except for a small piece of paper moving slightly in the wind with neat handwritten not.

'Debt repaid'

* * *

Kire yawned as she opened her eyes, Oz was standing impatiently over her. She was dressed and ready while Alian was finishing up breakfast. Kire groaned closing her eyes finding herself being sat on by the wood elf.

"Come on, by the time we start moving the sun is going to set," the girl complained tugging on the dark elf's hair.

"But I don't want to wake up," Kire whined finding herself sitting up anyways Oz falling off and landing on the ground with a grin.

The dunmer got up reaching for some food only to receive some from the mage. There was a hint of a smile on the tired assassin's face as she sat down by the fire shoveling food into her mouth and quickly and standing up. There was a goofy grin on her face as she pointed forwards.

"Alright, let's go," she announced only to receive a smack to the back of the head.

"We just came that way, honestly," the wood elf said muttered only to catch a small glimpse at the dark elf's smile.

Oz sighed and took out a map looking over it briefly as she looked towards the sun and pointed in another derection.

"The quickest way to Anvil is that way," she said simply looking towards Kire who thought a moment.

"I have a house up there if you want to stay there," she muttered looking towards the wood elf who blinked for a moment.

"You have a house?"

A nod.

"And you haven't set it on fire yet?"

Another nod.

"Then let's go," the girl said grabbing onto the two as she seemed to skip forwards. Alian blinked as he saw the food vanishing away in the distance as he found himself being dragged along. There was a small look of disappointment in his eyes and finally a sigh.

'_Follow the truth blindly…'_

His dark eyes focused on the road ahead. He felt something on his back as he looked at the hero with a grin.

"Hey I'll race you to the end," she challenged a grin on her face.

* * *

It would seem that the group is traveling with a stranger, and who are those strange warriors working for Nekail, and most of all what does he plan to do with Matthew?!

Well you won't find out until I write the next chapter!

Kire: That'll take forever!

TNT: Silence!


	13. Tricky Moonlight

Kire: Told you it would take forever

TNT: Shush I have a job now! I need money!

Alian: Um

Kire: But I was right admit it!

TNT: Never!

Alian: TNT doesn't own Oblivion…

* * *

Kire stood over looking a city, already she could tell something was off, the air carried the sent of blood to thickly for her liking, but her group was already ahead of her walking down the hill as if they were oblivious to this scent.

"Hey guys wait up," the woman called out as she raced down the hill after them. They did not know however that they were being watched, a figure stood on the branch of a dying tree looking down at the party with a smirk upon its' lips.

"Soon, soon my Master will finish up this job and he will truly be free," whispered the figure as it vanished into the shadows.

The groups stood in the town, people were rushing while guards stood in front of a temple, Kire looked at the windows, and she could see blood hardening over the glass. Oz moved back grabbing onto Alian's cloak sleeve mostly out of queasiness. Alian was the first to speak, his voice seemed strong enough to support the question of the general public.

"What happened here?"

The guards looked over towards the new coming group, some with suspicious glances; the captain of the guard seemed to be the only one that really could speak.

"It's not a pretty sight, but there were multiple murders committed here last night," the man said looking at the three. He was quiet for a moment before he opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, however he quickly closed him mouth shortly afterwards.

"I would suggest moving to a different town, there are no inns that will take in outsiders this night," said one of the other guards looking at the group. Oz pulled at Alian's sleeve and nodded. The group moved out, Kire looked to the side noticing a high elf looking at the group through the crowd before she vanished into the thickness of the mob. Kire was silent a moment before following behind the group obediently. Oz finally let go of Alian's sleeve creating some distance so that Kire could move up, the woman looked up blankly and then from side to side at the two.

"Oh don't worry about me," she said in her normal fashion.

As time passed and night threaten a disappointed look inhabited the expressions of the groups face, sure enough the inns were closed on the account of the attack. The three sighed as they sat down on a bench towards the middle of the town looking towards the ground.

"I'm hungry," Kire whined.

"I'm tired," Oz continued

Alian looked between the two, feeling slightly out of place. He sighed, looking down in the ground in defeat. It was then that he heard something, he looked up towards the noise to see a high elf looking at the group her lips were unmoving as she studied them for a moment.

"Your travelers right?" The elf inquired keeping enough distance away from the three. Oz looked up as the elf spoke and grinned nodding her head.

"Yep all three of us, why," she inquired looking forwards towards the male looking figure.

"I can give you a place to stay for the night, only if you promise to do something for me in return," the elf bargained. The three looked between themselves.

"Give us a moment alone won't you?"

The elf nodded as the three huddled together.

"It's pretty suspicious don't you think," Oz asked as she looked at the group.

Alian nodded his head glancing back at the high elf.

"Her intentions seem strange true," the man said as they both looked towards Kire to notice she wasn't there.

"Kire, where you go," Oz asked as she turned to see that the dumner was nudging the elf in question, her eyes shining brightly. The high elf was holding a simple apple looking strangely at the dark elf.

"Kire, what are you doing," Oz asked as she looked at the elf with irritation.

"Food"

"Idiot," Oz muttered as she marched over towards Kire grabbing her ear.

"We'll stay, thank you for your hospitality," the younger elf said as she pulled Kire away from their new host.

"I'm glad," the elf said finally showing a small smile to the three as she turned and walked towards the darkness. Alian walked behind the group pausing for a moment to look over his shoulder as if expecting to see something. However, as he heard Oz's call he turned and followed along with the group.

It would be awhile later that they would arrive at the edge of the village at a large looking home.

"You live here," Oz inquired amazed at the vast space that the house took up. The high elf laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I hope its' not to small for you," she said looking at the group finally relaxing a bit around them.

"Are you kidding, you should have told us you lived here sooner," Oz said as she grasped onto the elf's hands. The woman jumped slightly at the touch pulling away slowly.

"I'm glad, if we can get inside," she said as eh hurried to the door opening up the lock and entering into the home. The travelers followed closely behind closing the doors behind them. The elf turned looking at them with a kind smile.

"About that favor," she told them as she looked at them with understanding eyes.

"Alright, so what do you want us to do," Alian asked seeming to take control of the situation almost immediate.

"In exchange for you guys staying the night, you must promise to protect me. The recent attacks left me a little… unsettled," the woman said as she looked at the three.

"And the three of you look capable enough."

The three of them exchanged glances and finally nodded, the woman smiled and seemed to relax a little.

"That's a relief; anyways you are welcome to any food in my kitchen and to the baths if you wish. If you need me I'll be in my study," the woman said as she ascended the stairs and left the three in the foyer.

"This seems too good to be true," Alian muttered as he looked over to the side to see that the girls were already gone. He sighed as he shuffled off after them.

'I'll never understand them…' he thought to himself.

The elf looked blandly towards the door as she took out her quill to continue writing a letter to her guest. She looked in a way sad as she crafted the message to those below. She knew deep down in her heart that she wouldn't survive after the final piece of the puzzle was found.

The woman's name was perhaps unimportant in the scheme of things after all she would only be referred to as the doorway after everything was set in motion which it already was. She put down her quill neatly on her desk as she walked towards a bookshelf to reach for a black leather bond book so that she could leave a bookmark for those below. She watched the flames as the candles flickered licking the room showing limited things, the woman smiled as she heard her guest marching upstairs perhaps to retire to their rooms. The elf walked to the door and locked it looking blankly at the wooden door that kept her separated from the outside world.

She moved towards the window placing her pale hand on the glass awaiting the arrival of her death angel. She closed her eyes her pale hair falling against her face as she listened to the world around her. She could hear the sound of breathing from the other side of the room.

"Did your new master send you, forgotten prince," she inquired as she looked towards the window unable to catch the reflection of the man behind her. She closed her eyes and smiled a thin trail of tears rolled down her face as she whispered something in her native tongue as she felt cold metal against her throat.

"Your guest shall die here tonight, and you shall return to him and be the doorway," a cold voice ordered the woman.

"No, I might follow, but there are destined for something greater. Your master will not be able to touch them here and you shall never defeat them in my house," she whispered.

* * *

Alian slept peacefully, his room separate from the girl though an uneasy feeling pressed against his chest as he could hear faintly footsteps approaching him. He stirred uneasy from the pervading sense that swept over him as he could hear the breathing of someone near by. His eyes opened in the darkness as he heard the sound coming nearer and nearer in the pitch black. His body tensed as he prepared a spell only to feel a soft hand brush up against his shoulder.

"Alian." A soft whispered inquired as the hand seemed to hold above his body.

"Are you awake?" The voice continued.

Alian let himself ease up.

"Yes, Miss Oz." he informed her as he sat up to look in the direction of the noise. There was a sound of silence, as if the girl were trying to hold her breath. Suddenly a sentence came rushing out of her mouth.

"Can I stay in here tonight, Kire keeps on snoring and I just got this bad feeling so…" her voice quickly trailed off. The man gaze a perplexed look hidden well by the shadows, he sighed extending his arm reaching out grasping onto a bony shoulder.

"Sure, I'll sleep on the floor, you may have the bed," he informed her as he willed his legs to move from their spot. He stood just as the clouds moved to let in the moonlight; part of his figure was caught by the soft rays. He looked down towards the young elf that seemed to be staring up at him in awe.

"What," he inquired confused by such new interest.

"You got scars…" she informed him her hands moving slightly as if she were about to touch the scar across his torso, the man was quick to move out of her reach.

"Its not something to be all that excited about," he informed her as he moved trying to get to the chest at the end of the bed.

"Why, did you lose the fight?"

The man paused as if considering explaining the scars; however he shook his head getting out the blanket.

"Its best that you get some rest, we shall not be staying here long with everything that has happened to these people," the man said simply as he closed the chest placing everything on the floor. The elf was still standing however the moon slowly fading away, and the glow that surrounded her dimmed until they were once again left in the darkness.

"Why are they there?"

"It isn't something you should worry about," the man explained as he put his head on the pillow. A silence surrounded the two, the tension slowly choking at the man until he heard the sound of someone getting into bed. He smiled as he himself closed his eyes to let the night drift away.

* * *

Kire was silent alone in the room; she had wanted to get Oz out, for she to had that bad feeling that persisted to grow in her stomach. She had paced some countless amount of times trying to tell herself that everything was alright. Yet still it loomed over her in that dark night, she soon walked towards the window, her hand brushing the wooden frame lightly as she pressed her hand against the glass having it slide open. Her crimson eyes stared blankly into the town watching the homes fondly. She moved herself up sitting on the window sill watching. It was strange to think of a place like this, she had never been one for crowds let alone a small town like this. It seemed wrong of her to be sleeping under a roof, and her past history under them had not been that great even on this current journey. So she willed herself to move standing up and grasping onto the roof tile and pulling herself up pushing her tired body until she finally stood on top of the roof looking upwards at the sky. It was almost Heartfire again and her sign was coming up again.

The elf was silent sitting down looking up towards the sky her mind working slowly as she tried to plan out what was happening next. After all, the entire group was just wandering around trying to find Nekail and Matthew, but so far all they had received were random attacks upon themselves. Even then, trying to get Matthew out was going to be hard. The elf groaned letting her head fall backwards as she stared up towards the stars, there was an expression of irritation on her face.

"Why couldn't this be simpler," she muttered as she just let out a small sigh. She wished that she had more guidance on this, like back with Martin, a small sense of guilt welled into her stomach making the bad feeling feel worse.

"Damn," she muttered closing her eyes now willing it away.

Faintly Kire could hear something, perhaps the sound of someone crying, the dark elf slowly let her eyes open as she sat up looking down at the streets seeing a small child off in the distance huddled on the ground. The woman concerned looked for a way down finally finding her route by ivy plants. As the woman clambered down the crying sound grew louder causing the woman to bring most of her attention to the girl. Slowly Kire made her way over to the child; she knelt down trying to get a better view past the dark hair that covered her face.

"What's wrong," was all the woman could think of, her red eyes fixed on the child. The child slowly made a movement.

"I lost my doll," she cried as Kire inspected her bare hands.

"Your doll," the woman inquired unsure of what to make of the message.

"It's probably under your bed." Kire reasoned. Yet the girl didn't stop, the woman sighed as she reached out.

"Here let me take you home," she offered as she felt something behind her. The elf turned to see a tall woman, her eyes widened as she tumbled out of the way of having an axe in her skull.

'_What's going on?!_' The woman thought frantically as she barely missed a spell being thrown at her. The elf looked up at the two, the young girl stood side by side with the Nord. Her mind flashed back to a former incident of this.

"You work for him," she hissed as she reached for her katana and felt nothing. Her heart began to quicker as the next rounds of attacks begun.

Kire leapt up dodging out of the way of a spell landing softly on the ground only to bend backwards to avoid a hit from the axe. She let her hands touch the ground as she let her leg swing up and slam into the chin of the Nord woman. The girl landed softly on the ground looking towards the young child. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Nord getting up.

"If I beat you, she goes to sleep again right," the woman inquired as she let her hands rest at her side for a moment. She broke out into a dash wishing she could move faster. Her sharp eyes focused on the young girl, she could feel herself almost flying and suddenly something sharp slamming on her back. Her slim body slammed against the ground, all of the sudden she felt something in her stomach making her sick to her stomach.

A familiar presence seemed to occupy the edge of her mind as her hazy vision she could see someone coming towards the group. She wanted to reach out or call, but it crept closer as she felt her head slowly decline towards the ground and suddenly she felt her head dropping and that all to well known darkness came to her grasping onto her vision and body. Something cold brushed her skin, and perhaps some words were whispered in her unconscious state, yet the elf couldn't make them out. She wanted to reach out at the moment when she heard the words.

"Hero, I'm here to save you."

* * *

Heh that was long… and obnoxious… and really long.

, 

Leaving now.


	14. The Begining of the End

Well this is the end of this series sorry that it took so long for me to write this final chapter… anyways, don't worry the series isn't over there is another story after this one explaining everything that happens in this chapter and explaining the whol

Well this is the end of this series sorry that it took so long for me to write this final chapter… anyways, don't worry the series isn't over there is another story after this one explaining everything that happens in this chapter and explaining the whole Matthew thing. Anyways, thank you everyone for reading and I hope that you enjoy!

TNT: I don't own Oblivion

* * *

Oz ran forwards, her heart was pounding in her chest causing her head to swarm with the many realities that were facing her right now. She felt sick in a way as the idea occurred. Someone had been watching them for awhile now. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to run hearing the sound of giggling behind her. The wood elf turned, her sharp eyes focused on the dark as she reached towards her side to get to her knife, but instead found a hand. Her eyes widened as she leapt away seeing a small figure standing before her. Oz growled, her hands trembling with the mix between anger, adrenaline, and fear. She slowly formed words, raw and heavy on her tounge, the words of hate, and the words that would get her answer.

"Where did you put them?"

The small child laughed, there was that tension boiling in the air.

"Isn't it easy to figure it out, we're opening the door and of course in order to open the door you need someone strong to open it. It's been getting rusty you know."

The bosmer frowned, her hands gripping tightly together.

"Does that mean… that woman is part of it, and the idiot bat," the girl asked as she looked down at the ground she knew the answer already. Her anger and stress over loading.

Again there was a laugh, the wood elf looked up towards the Nord, and she had an intense look of hatred. She rose towards her pocket; she had a single weapon a broken arrow head. Her small body continued to shake as she kept her eyes on the child before her.

"No matter what, I shall give my life so that this plan doesn't continue," the girl yelled as she charged forwards the arrow head in hand. She leapt up aiming towards the girl her hand reaching forwards waiting for that sweet sound of metal against skin instead she felt something cold pierce into her back as she was ripped backwards away from her target. The girl gasped shock taking over her body.

Again the girl giggled as she grew closer to the wood elf, the child eyes sparkled with delight, she grew closer whispering in the ear of the young wood elf.

"I'm sorry, but you're not needed in this story… so you can die now okay," the child said as she looked at her counter-part.

"Finish it off, I'll be waiting with the others, we have all that we need from here."

The older Nord just nodded her head as she watched as the child left, the woman smiled petting the red-head whispering something in a language long lost. The elf, was now growing quiet and cold. Slowly the Nord drew closer to the child's ear smiling.

Two figures stood in the clearing while one rested nicely in the shorter one's arms. The child proceeds forwards, looking grimly at the fallen warrior. The child smirked, petting the Dunmer's head.

"She's so much cuter when she's sleeping isn't she," the child muttered looking up towards the dark elf holding her.

"Nekail will need us soon, we just have to wait for Mother to finish off the brat," the child remarked coolly.

She looked up towards the leader, her seemed ineffective, the child smirked; Nekail had done his deed and transformed the traitor into something amazing. The child looked back towards the unconscious warrior. She reached down towards the knife that she had taken from the Bosmer, she was tempted to slit the throat of the woman that her beloved leader loved so much more than her. Instead, she grinned in her dangerous way and looked back to see 'Mother' covered with blood.

"Mom," the girl cheered as she launched forwards holding onto the tall Nord, the taller woman smiled and embraced the child gently putting her upon the ground.

"Take this from me Mum," the dark elf muttered as he through the body of the woman over towards the Nord who caught it holding the weight with ease.

"Shall we head back now," the woman asked as she looked towards the tree line.

"Lord Nekail will be waiting for us," she muttered, her eyes focused on the dim light ahead. There was a mutual agreement in the ground as they headed forwards the light. Slowly one by one the marched inside the swirling darkness, the woman stopped for a moment looking back towards the darkness, she smiled her body turning as she to vanished with Kire.

* * *

Alian held onto Oz, he bit his lip, the girl needed a healer, he quickly moved, he had to to find a healer in the town, there had to be at least one. His body moved on its own as he moved with the Wood Elf. His mind was racing over what had just happened, and the strangeness of it all.

_The Nord stood in the clearing holding onto the Wood Elf, she looked up to see the mage, her pale eyes focused kindly on him. She moved, as he tried to escape backwards, in her arms she held the red head, but instead of doing harm she held the girl out to him._

"_This is your friend correct?"_

_He mad no motion to say anything, slowly she reached out handing the small child to him as she smiled._

"_You two still have a role to play in this, my Lord Nekail dosen't know what I know, so please, protect her and come back, after all, I would miss you." The woman said as she turned and looked towards the clearing._

"_By the way Mr. Pheniox, good work so far, he would be proud."_

_The woman began moving, her body being taken into the shadows and leaving the two to save each other. _

The man frowned as he continued to run, he could see the town from afar, through the thought of someone rebelling against the dark leader made him uneasy. His eyes focused forwards as he made his way forwards closer and closer to his target. His eyes darkened as it finally all clicked in his head.

The woman knew, she knew about everything which meant that Nekail knew about everything and the whole thing would become dangerous.

* * *

Nekail looked over the fallen warrior, his eyes scanning over for any injuries that may had occurred, he smiled looking at his pets as he passed the inspection.

"Very good, just what I expected from you," he informed them. He turned to face Matthew.

"It looks like things will go as planned this time, right dear Prince," the man asked as he stood moving towards the young man. The whole room went silent as the gap between them grew smaller and smaller, finally they were face to face.

"This time, let's not ruin it alright Prince," he said in a mocking way as he turned and headed towards a tall door.

"Child, start making the preparations," the man said blandly as he vanished down the hallway.

The group looked at Matthew, who simply turned his eyes blank as he went towards the catacombs. No one followed him instead they dispersed, and the only one left standing was the Nord child. She giggled looking at the light leaking through the stained glass.

"I wonder what everyone is going to do," she said as she turned her eyes focusing on the altar.

Matthew looked stiffly down at the still body of the hero, his eyes focused on the stillness, the spell had caused her to freeze in that moment of time. The vampire sighed, his will making him move. Yet, his body moved slowly suffering perhaps form the rigamortis long overdue.

Nekail frowned watching from afar, he saw the mistake starting to happen once again. He had to make sure that this time it wasn't screwed up. His eyes focused upon the fallen warrior and then towards the water pool forming on the floor, he gazed deeply inside hoping to see something more inside, perhaps the glimpse of the future. Instead, he saw the cold reflection of the dead palace. The man frowned putting his hand in his pockets, he began walking deeper into the catacombs.

"And so it begins…"

* * *

Alright that's the end of this series, please read my follow up series!

Anyways thank you for sticking with me this far

TNT


End file.
